


Let Me Be Your Mother

by Kinkykingliam



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Adelaide stumbles her way up to Madeleine's room to try and offer her some comfort and motherly advice.





	Let Me Be Your Mother

Adelaide makes her way up to Madeleine’s room. Burping and giggling like a child. In the elevator, she smoothes down her hair and attempts to fix her lipstick. When she was unable to find Maxwell, she settled on a beautiful nobleman from Sweden. She had no idea what he was saying to her, but his voice was so deep and gentle that she didn’t care. After the video surfaced and the shock set in, she figured she might as well go find her daughter. Although she pretty much already knew what to expect. Madeleine sitting in her room, twirling her pearls and plotting her next move. Sometimes Adelaide feels guilty for putting this burden on her daughter, but she swears Madeleine was born already frowning. Adelaide pauses and looks herself in the eye, in the elevator doors reflections.   
She thinks back on her pregnancy with Madeleine. She had been sick all the time, from a few days after she found out, up until the day her daughter was born. Madeleine used to kick Adelaide so hard, she would have to stop and sit down. Although, once she was born, her first year was a pleasant one. She giggled a lot as a newborn and her head was as bald as her but. Adelaide refused to have a nurse, always insisting on taking care of Madeleine by herself. At least for the first year. Perhaps, Adelaide wonders, that’s where it all went wrong. Allowing all these maids, nurses, servants and teachers into Madeleine’s life so quickly, when she was just so young.   
Madeleine was only three years old when she had her first lesson in etiquette. Adelaide remembers it fondly, because Little Madeleine was so eager to please. The teacher would show her how to sit, how to wave and how to curtsey. Madeleine had such poise for a child so young, many of her teachers would forget just how old she actually was. One day, Madeleine had fallen over during a curtsey. Adelaide had laughed and Madeleine had sent her a look so sharp, Adelaide swore a dagger had actually flown out of her eye. When she was six years old, she had requested her mother not attend her lessons anymore. Which was a dismay and a relief to Adelaide. Watching her daughter, become more serious year after year, had begun to take its toll on Adelaide too. The death of her husband, the dismay of being her daughter’s mother. But hey, that’s what stable boys are for right? At least that was Adelaide’s way of thinking.   
When Madeleine was 14, she learned of her engagement to Prince Leo. King Constantine and Queen Regina had sent Madeleine pictures of Prince Leo. Adelaide thought it was something out of the 14th Century Courting Rule Book, but she played along. While looking through the pictures, Madeleine kept a tight jaw and never let her eyes linger on Prince Leo for more than a few seconds.  
“He’s very handsome, look at those baby blue eyes” Adelaide had said with a soft laugh  
“Yes, he’ll do fine.” Madeleine would answer back  
“Madeleine are you blind?” Adelaide had given her a surprised look  
“Mother, he is one day going to be my king, before he is my husband. Our people will come before our relationship, no matter what the state of affairs is.” Madeleine said matter of factly.  
Adelaide hadn’t bothered to say anything after that. She decided it best to keep her PG-13 thoughts about Leo to herself. Madeleine glanced over the pictures once more, before excusing herself for a lesson. Adelaide didn’t know much about her daughters lessons anymore. She always received regular updates from her teachers but around Madeleine’s 12th birthday, stopped reviewing them altogether.   
Adelaide blinks herself back to the present. Her mind is buzzing a little. Too much champagne she concluded to herself. She looked up to see she was still three floors away from Madeleine’s floor.  
“Good lord this elevator is slow” She mumbled to herself.  
Once the doors open to Madeleine’s floor, she composes herself once again and steps out. She lets out a little chuckle, when she almost falls over. The guard in front of Madeleine’s room notices her almost immediately. As she approaches, he gives her a deep nod, before opening Madeleine’s door. Adelaide waltzes into Madeleine’s room to see Madeleine sitting on the edge of her bed. Twisting the pearls around her neck, staring deeply into the carpet. She doesn’t even notice Adelaide, which is why she laughs so hard when she plops down next to her and scares her out of her deep concentration.  
“Mother, please” Madeleine begins “Save it for the morning when you don’t smell like you have bathed in Champagne.”  
“Oh Madeleine…” Adelaide slightly slurs her words “Don’t worry, you’re still young and beautiful and smart and ethical and proper, you will find a husband.”  
“It’s not about finding a husband.” Madeleine says sharply  
“Oh yes, I forgot. Forgive me. It’s about being Queen.” Adelaide shakes her head “Good lord Madeleine, lighten up for once.”  
Madeleine looks at Adelaide but it isn’t anger that is displayed on her face. It is pity. If there is one thing Adelaide does not like, it is being pitied. She slowly reaches her hand up to Madeleine’s face and brushes some of her hair, behind her ear.  
“Madeleine, you may not remember this, but I gave you those pearls when you were only a baby.” Adelaide’s voice begins to take a more serious tone “I had three before you were born. The pearls I gave you, were your grandmothers. The two I wear, are from your father.” She says as she runs her fingers over her own two, pearl necklaces.  
“I almost wish I had given you one of mine instead, because you are just like your grandmother.” Adelaide whispers  
“Grandmother was smart, practical, level headed and reformed.” Madeline says  
“Your grandmother had a stick up her ass, Madeleine.” Adelaide says sharply  
Adelaide’s choice of words don’t surprise Madeleine, but they stun her.   
“Your grandmother gave my hand in marriage to your father when I was 16 years old. She forced me to endure hour after hour of prim and proper lessons.” Adelaide begins “And somehow, she managed to control me enough to put you through the same thing. How do you think Regina became Constantine’s third wife?” Adelaide says as she shakes her head slowly  
“Madeleine, I know you don’t think highly of my advice, but here it is anyways. You lost Leo because you refused to act as if you found him mildly attractive.” Adelaide says boldy “When Regina told me you had gone to her, hoping for redemption in Liam, I hoped you would’ve learned. But you didn’t. He fell in love with MC, because despite what you say, she is charismatic. She is bold and outgoing. She brings out a side in people that is almost adventurous, I am not at all surprised the people love her, as they do you.”  
“My dear Madeleine, if you have hopes you rule, you must also learn how to let your heart rule you sometimes. As much as a king wants a Queen who can do all that you can, Kings are people too, Madeleine.”  
Madeleine clears her throat and Adelaide pulls back a little. Waiting for Madeleine to coily, rip her to shreds emotionally. When she doesn’t move, Adelaide sits forward a little and looks at Madeleine’s face. Adelaide’s eyes fly wide open, Madeleine is crying. Tears, are pouring from her precious green eyes. Staining her soft cheeks, before landing on her pearls. Adelaide is stunned for a second. She tries to think about how many bottles of champagne she had to drink to imagine Madeleine crying. But when she reaches over to Madeleine’s face, her thumb gets wet by the tears streaming down Madeleine’s cheeks.   
Adelaide’s face burns. After all of these years, being almost stoic and hiding her actions, Madeleine has broken. Adelaide is seeing a side of Madeleine she has not seen since she was a little baby. She is being vulnerable. Adelaide pulls Madeleine into a hug, which Madeleine pulls herself right back out of. She immediately stands, wiping her face and trying to regain her calm state before Adelaide walked in.  
“When will you just let me be your mother?” Adelaide whispered  
Madeleine ignored her question. Breezing past her into the bathroom. She quickly washed her face and emerged, so sit down at her vanity. She motioned for Adelaide to sit next to her. Adelaide walked over and sat down, and before she could say anything, Madeleine handed her a makeup brush.   
“Would you mind doing my makeup? My hands are….” Madeleine trailed off, as Adelaide began to apply makeup to Madeleine’s face without a word.   
Madeleine let out a sigh. She quickly returned to her normal, composed and proper self. As Adelaide finished applying her lipstick, she reached up to fix a hair clip that had turned itself the wrong way. For a moment, Madeleine and Adelaide simply sat there, gazing at each other. Madeleine leaned in towards her mother and rested her forehead on Adelaide’s.   
“You will always be my mother, I just don’t always need a mother.” Madeleine whispered.  
Adelaide smiled and genuinely meant it. Since joining court for the social seasons, Adelaide found herself among idle gossipers and fake smiles. She soon learned to play the game herself, but had not had a genuine moment like this one, in a long time.  
A soft knock on the door, broke their moment. Liam peeked his head through the doorway, slowly letting himself in the room.   
“I can come back later, if this is a sensitive moment.” Liam begins  
“Of course not.” Adelaide chimes at him “Please come in, I was just about to see myself out.”  
Adelaide stands and bows slightly to Liam, who does the same. Once Adelaide is in the hallway, she lets out the breath she had been holding in. She stumbles a little into the elevator, as she fully knows what Liam has gone to Madeleine to discuss.   
“Nothing more I can do now” She whispers to herself, as she suddenly remembers the Swedish nobleman is staying only two floors below her. She quickly adjusts the top of her dress, so her cleavage is in full view and smiles to herself.   
“Yes Adelaide, you’ve still got it” She says as she winks to herself before stepping out of the elevator.


End file.
